Sniper
So I was playing TF2, Sniper was by far my favorite class and I had racked up countless hours because I was constantly practicing my sniping skills so I could get nearly as good as the aim bots. Anyway I was playing my favorite map as well, hightower and I was playing as spy trying to get in some trick stabs when I was head-shotted, you would assume this is normal except I was cloaked so I just assumed the sniper had seen me cloak or meant to shoot someone behind me so I brushed it off naturally. After a while he was starting to get on my nerves, It was like he was following me and tracking me and me alone getting as many head shots as he could and after about 10 minutes of this I gave up and decided to become a scout so that he couldn't hit me... But he did, every time a head shot. He also had a strange sniper rifle so I should have been able to track how many times he had head-shotted me but it never went up, after he killed me it would go to one and then it would dissapear the next time I saw it. Now I like a good fair game and I realized he must have been some hacker so I just joined another game, easy. But he followed me into the game except this time he was a heavy... Odd I thought but I decided myself to then become a sniper so I could take my revenge on him, After about 5 or 6 consecutive head shots on him the voice chat turned on with his name next to it, what followed was a demonic voice which I couldn't quite tell what was saying but the words I made out were "stop" and "never again" I figured maybe he was talking about me playing as the sniper so I changed to heavy to match him except the first time I killed him again he changed back to sniper and then as soon as I came into sight I was head-shotted. Huh. this guy must have been a troll so I decided to confront him, I turned on voice chat and said "hey, how about you show yourself on Skype huh?" he typed into the chat what I assumed was his Skype, it said, Never. This guy was trying so hard to be spooky so I skyped him and he video called me. Ha, I thought to myself. this should be some fun, I was met with Skype loading and I saw something I don't think I will ever get out of my mind. It was my favorite Team Fortress 2 character sniper, the one I loved oh so much... He had an arrow from the huntsman in the wall next to him which had his... his rotting skin laying on it like a towel rack. next to it was the skinless sniper holding a tribalmans shiv with bits of skin and blood on it, but then the apparent picture started to move as the sniper uttered in a weak pathetic version of his normally mocking and confident voice, one word. Never. The word sunk into my brain as I thought of it and the Skype call disconnected, I slammed my computer down and shoved it under my desk and attempted to process what had just happened. I went to the front door and opened it, maybe I had just hallucinated and I needed some fresh air but I was met with darkness outside the door. That wasn't possible, mere minutes ago it was morning... Wasn't it? I then woke up sweating in bed. My alarm clock beeped, midnight. As my real life thoughts came to me I realised I had never set my alarm for midnight. I looked next to my bed to see a pair of legs. Skinless legs, I followed them up to reveal a body, arms and head, all skinned. It was the sniper. He cocked his weapon up to my head. "Headshot" he uttered in that weak voice, and as he fell to the ground he pulled the trigger. Credited to Agent Andrew martins Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text